Mi verdadero deseo
by Kaya16
Summary: luego del regreso de yuuko, watanuki ya no puede seguir ocultando lo que siente, es hora de revelar su deseo. wataxyuuko :
1. Confusión

esta es la primera vez q hago una historia de xxxholic (: , me llama mucho la atencion la relacion entre yuuko y watanuki, y siempre me gusto como pareja (L asi q decidi hacer este fic. va a tener varios capitulos, creo...bueno, q la disfruten (:

PD: esta es la segunda version de esta fic, la primera al leerla despues de unos años no me convencio la forma en que estaba redactada...ya que era primeriza jajajaj, asi que le hice algunos arreglos!

ahoora si, disfrutenla!**  
**

**Mi verdadero deseo**

Confusión

Watanuki caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos, se dirigía a la tienda como de costumbre. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde que conoció a Ichahara Yuuko, tantos momentos felices, algunos tristes, tantas experiencias nuevas…que el ojiazul se llego a preguntar, si dejar de ver espíritus era su verdadero deseo, después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar para recuperar a su bruja favorita.

Se detuvo un momento antes de llegar a la tienda y se quedo observando la entrada de esta -mi verdadero deseo…cual es realmente…?- se dijo, hasta que una voz dulce y conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos.

–watanuki, que haces? No vas a entrar?, tengo hambre!-.

Watanuki miro a la mujer que se encontraba parada en la puerta, a la mujer que había cambiado su vida por completo…y le sonrió tristemente.

–yuuko-san, buenos días- saludo desganado.

La ojirubi se sorprendió por aquel lamentable tono. El joven entro lentamente a la tienda y paso al lado de ella, sin siquiera mirarla.

*pero que le pasara…* pensó la joven bruja, preocupada.

Watanuki le llevo el almuerzo a las afueras de la tienda, a yuuko le encantaba comer y tomar sake en ese lugar.

El ojiazul se dio media vuelta con intenciones de retirarse, pero yuuko lo detuvo.

–watanuki, ven, siéntate conmigo- le ordeno, seriamente.

El joven dudo un poco, sin embargo, decidió sentarse a su lago, dejando un poco de distancia entre los dos.

–hoy estas realmente extraño, sucedió algo?- le pregunto.

El nombrado dudo unos segundos antes de responder -no…es solo que, no lo se realmente…de camino aquí estaba pensando en todo lo que viví contigo y mis amigos y entonces…-se detuvo un momento, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir.

Yuuko al darse cuenta de la confusión interna del muchacho, se acerco a el sigilosamente y tomo su barbilla, para luego penetrar con su mirada directamente a los ojos de watanuki, como siempre hacia.

–dime watanuki, que es…lo que deseas?- inquirió, aun observándolo.

El ojiazul se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta, pero la cercanía de yuuko no lo dejaba pensar, se encontraban tan cerca, que sentía que los labios de la ojirubi estaban por rozar los suyos.

*q-que me pasa? Esta mujer nunca había logrado que me sonroje pero…¿Por qué ahora me esta pasando esto?* pensó, al borde de los nervios.

Ante tal situación, solo atino a sonrojarse y soltarse de su agarre –tu ya sabes mi deseo- . Se animo a hablar, débilmente.

-acaso es ese tu verdadero deseo…watanuki?- le cuestiono nuevamente.

El joven dirigió su mirada hacia yuuko, y se sorprendió ante el gesto que poseía la bruja, parecía triste…yuuko, triste? El ojiazul nunca se imagino ver aquella reacción en ella. ¿Por qué lo observaba de esa lamentable forma? ¿acaso le daba lastima? O tal vez…

–yuuko-san…- la nombro, casi en un susurro.

Ella solo le sonrió, para luego entreabrir sus deliciosos labios, con intenciones de hablar, sin embargo, sorpresivamente, mokona interrumpió la tensa conversación.

–sake! watanuki sírveme un vaso!- sentencio el pequeño amiguito.

El joven suspiro largamente -es que no pueden dejar ese vicio! Viven tomando sake! Es demasiado!- los reto.

Mokona rió mientras se paraba en el hombro de este. Watanuki volvió a mirar a yuuko y esta le desvió la mirada.

De la mismísima nada, la bruja retomo su usual personalidad, aquella alegre y divertida mujer, pero con un toque de misterio.

*creo que jamás entenderé a esta mujer…demonios* pensó, observándola de reojo, ya resignado.

-ya me voy- se despidió, tratando de escapar de la situación.

–espera- lo detuvo la joven, tomándolo del brazo -hoy te quedaras a dormir aquí- le ordeno, sutilmente.

–otra vez? Es que acaso…pasara algo?- inquirió, preocupado.

–no…solo quiero que te quedes, te molesta?-.

*quiere que…me quede?* pensó, comenzando a sentir un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Claramente no solo el mismo actuaba extraño, la ojirubi lo superaba por mucho. ¿Desde cuando era tan cariñosamente con el? ¿seria por agradecimiento? ¿por necesidad?.

El joven finalmente decidio aceptar, aunque no parecia muy seguro sobre aquella propuesta.

–no me molesta, de acuerdo, me quedare-.

Yuuko le sonrió y se levanto lentamente de su lugar -entonces…hasta mañana- lo saludo. Watanuki juro notar un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Ya en la habitación de huéspedes, este ultimo no lograba dormirse, se sentía extraño…yuuko también se mostraba extraña.

*que es lo que me pasa…creo que….desde hace poco he empezado a sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido…¿desde cuando esa bruja me pone tan nervioso? Y no en el sentido que me pone siempre…ahora apenas puedo mirarla a los ojos, no será que yo…NO! Imposible..que estupideces estoy pensando!*

Watanuki se revolcaba en su cama ante sus propios pensamientos, al darse cuenta que no podria conciliar el sueño, decidió salir al patio un rato a despejarse, pero para su sorpresa...allí se encontraba la ojirubi.

–yuuko-san…- la nombro.

La ojirubi lo observo seriamente, para luego sonreírle así que tampoco puedes dormir…quieres hacerme compañía?- le dijo, dándole palmaditas al suelo para que se sentara a su lado.

Watanuki solo atino a obedecerle. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que el joven decidió cortar ese incomodo ambiente.

–la noche esta hermosa verd…- …

-watanuki- lo corto, yuuko.

–s-si?-… respondio, con temor.

La hermosa bruja se quedo en silencio unos segundos, para luego finalmente hablar -no me has respondido…que es lo que realmente deseas?- pregunto una vez mas, posando sus rubies ojos en el ahora, sonrojado muchacho.

Este ultimo se quedo inmovil, no podia modular palabra alguna, sentia que sus sentidos estaban mas activos que nunca…el aroma de yuuko, su voz, sus preciosos ojos, su cuerpo, todo lo intimidaba, aquella bruja estaba despertando algo en el, algo que quizas…podria ser peligroso.

Aun asi, el joven decidio responder su pregunta, con otra cuestion…–no…que lo que tu deseas, yuuko-san..?-.

Esta se sorprendió ante tal pregunta, tanto que solo se quedo en silencio.

–siempre has cumplido los deseos de las personas, ayudándolas…pero tu…tu debes tener un deseo, todos tenemos uno! Así que dímelo por favor, ya que si es algo que puedo hacer, yo tratare de cumplírtelo! Ya…ya no estas sola yuuko-san!-.

Watanuki se exaspero, explotando sus sentimientos, para luego tomar su mano, mientras observaba penetrantemente a yuuko. Deseaba con todo su corazón poder cumplir el deseo de aquella mujer.

Yuuko lo miro nuevamente, con esa triste mueca, que poco después se transformo en una sonrisa llena de agonía.

La joven levanto su cristalina mano apaciblemente y la reposo en el rostro de watanuki, acariciándolo de una dulce forma.

Este tomo la mano de la ojirubi y la apretó con más fuerza, para sentir más el contacto, pero al hacerlo unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. –watanuki…eres demasiado amable, pero entonces por que…me haces sufrir de esta manera?- .Yuuko, en un impulso, acerco a watanuki hasta su pecho y lo abrazo fuertemente.

El ojiazul ya no sabia que mas decir, esas reacciones no eran comunes en ella, pero más importante que todo…estaba ahogado en aquella fragancia que desprendía la ojirubi, era tan deliciosa. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, subió sus manos lentamente por la espalda de yuuko, y correspondió el abrazo.

Así se quedaron un buen rato, sin pensar en nada, solo sintiendo el cariño mutuo que necesitaban descargar. Luego de unos minutos, la joven se separo lentamente, quedando frente a frente con el muchacho –vete a dormir…mañana no te podrás levantar, y quiero una comidita bien elaborada de desayuno- le sonrió, como suele hacer.

Watanuki se quedo unos segundos mirándola y asintió de forma desganada.

Estaba por entrar a su habitación, pero no sin antes brindarle una última mirada a aquella misteriosa mujer, que para su sorpresa, fue correspondida. Se sonrieron débilmente.

Yuuko se quedo allí, observando las estrellas, y meditando la situación reciente con pavor.

*no puedo…hacerle daño a un niño* pensó, mientras unas débiles lagrimas emanaban de sus ojos. *watanuki…*.


	2. Confesión

Confesión

Watanuki se levanto temprano, y comenzó a prepararles el desayuno a yuuko y mokona.

La bruja actuaba normalmente, como si no hubiera sucedido nada la anoche anterior, aunque por unos segundos el ojiazul pudo notar cierta tristeza en su mirada, pero solo ocurría cuando ella lo observaba.

–ya me voy, vendré en la tarde- Se despidió el joven, secamente. No se encontraba de muy buen humor debido a lo acontecido con aquella mujer.

-que te vaya bien!- dijeron al unisolo mokona y yuuko. Esta ultima se quedo observando la ida de watanuki.

El sabio mokona noto aquello –yuuko, que sucede? estas extraña últimamente…cada vez hay menos problemas, y watanuki ya es lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidarse solo, entonces, que te preocupa?- le pregunto.

–que me preocupa dices…- repitió, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-tampoco vas a desaparecer de nuevo, ya que el deseo de watanuki es tan fuerte, que es imposible que tu…bueno…-

-el deseo de watanuki…que deseo?- inquirió, la ojirubi aturdida

–ya sabes, su único deseo es que…tu nunca desaparezcas, por que crees que casi arriesgo su vida para que tu volvieras?…cuando desapareciste…el se encontraba muy triste, había cambiado por completo, pero se quedo en la tienda por 10 largos años, con el solo deseo de volverte a ver, incluso sacrifico su tiempo de vida, y gracias a todo lo que hizo, tu volviste.- explico mokona.

Yuuko se quedo en silencio al escuchar el testimonio de su fiel compañero. Sin embargo aquellas palabras, la confundían aun mas, por primera vez en la vida, se sentía perdida, no sabia que decisión debía tomar…respecto a sus sentimientos. La pregunta era…¿Qué sentía yuuko realmente por watanuki?.

Decidió disipar su mente, ya que mokona la comenzaba a mirar extraño –eso ya lo se, me lo has contado, pero ahora yo…-

-acaso no te das cuenta de lo que el siente por ti?- continuo el pequeñín -sinceramente…creo que ni el mismo se ha dado cuenta todavía.- dijo, escapándosele una leve risita.

Yuuko se quedo aun mas pensativa que antes. ¿Podría ser? ¿watanuki sentía algo por ella?. Se observo un segundo, comprendiendo que estaba perdiendo la compostura, y sonrió casi para si.

–vaya mokona no sabia que eras tan astuto- lo felicití, acariciandolo..

-es una de mis tantas súper habilidades!- expreso, contento.

-ya veo…entonces para festejar tu súper habilidad…tomemos sake!- reaccionó yuuko, felizmente.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, aunque la bruja no podía detener sus pensamientos respecto a lo que mokona le confesó.

Tenia que admitir, que había comenzado a sentir cosas por el joven…quien sabe desde cuando, aún asi…era hora de tomar una decisión, pero cualquiera de las dos decisiones que tomara…dañarían a watanuki…según ella.

*que puedo hacer…watanuki…* pensó, entristeciendo su mirada.

El ojiazul se encontraba trabajando en una cafetería, ya que termino su lapso en la tienda, ahora yuuko volvía a encargarse de cumplir los deseos y de vez en cuando él.

Cuando ella volvió, le pregunto si quería retomar su deseo, es decir…no tener el poder de ver espíritus. Watanuki le dijo que lo quería pensar un poco, ya que se había acostumbrado y ahora era mucho mas poderoso respecto a su poder espiritual. Pero el hecho de hacerla esperar para una decisión…era una excusa, se dio cuenta el otro día cuando hablaba con doumeki…

FLASH BACK

En el templo de Doumeki, ambos tomaban te tranquilamente.

-vaya…a pesar de que volvió yuuko-san, tu antigua personalidad de payaso no ha vuelto, eso es bueno- dijo doumeki, con su usual tono desinteresado.

–qué quieres decir idiota? Que no sea un payaso significa que maduré…oye espera…a quien le dices payaso?-…

-pues a ti payasin…a quien mas?-…

-eres un…- ambos se miraron unos segundos, para luego comenzar a reírse, esas discusiones de años, pasaron a ser bromas.

-y dime, como esta yuuko-san, hace varios meses que volvió, pero la noto muy seria a veces.-comento, un poco preocupado.

-supongo que esta bien…y si esta como tu dices, debe ser por mi y mi estúpida actitud para con ella...- respondió, desmotivado.

–que quieres decir?- inquirió el joven.

Watanuki tomo aire, y expreso sus sentimientos –es solo que, últimamente no se que es lo que siento, ya no puedo mirarla como antes…simplemente no puedo, no se por que…-...

-porque la amas- soltó doumeki, sin cambiar su áspera personalidad.

–q-que?- .Watanuki se sonrojo tanto que parecía un volcán a punto de estallar.

–no me digas que ni tu mismo te has dado cuenta?…la forma en la que la miras, como le hablas, como siempre quieres ayudarla, y lo mas importante, te diste cuenta del sacrificio que hiciste para que ella vuelva?…una persona común no haría eso, excepto si…esta enamorada.- concluyo su amigo.

El ojiazul se quedo en silencio, reflexionando…Doumeki extrañamente tenia razón, ¿como es posible que no se haya dado cuenta antes de sus propios sentimientos? Vaya idiota que era.

El joven sonrío para si, aun con esos pensamientos en su mente -tienes razón, realmente la amo, no se como paso, pero…la amo…y necesito decírselo…¿pero como? ella tiene muchos mas años…siglos! que yo, y seguro me ve como a un hijo o algo así- hablo, perdiendo la esperanza.

–solo díselo, no busques el momento, este llegara solo, además ella también…- se detuvo en seco.

-ella también que?- …

-nada…- …

-eres un idiota! siempre me haces lo mismo!- grito watanuki, mientras el otro joven se tapaba los oídos.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Apenas salio de trabajar, watanuki se dirigió a la tienda. Al entrar parecía no haber nadie. Fue a la habitación de yuuko, toco la puerta, pero no se escuchaba sonido alguno, la entreabrió un poco y la vio.

Allí estaba la bruja, durmiendo tranquilamente. Se acerco, tratando de no hacer ruido y se arrodillo para observarla mejor. Ese rostro…esos labios, ¿cómo no pudo notar antes lo hermosa que era?.

Se estaba tentando demasiado…tanto…que decidió retirarse de allí, pero al darse vuelta, sintió un agarre que lo detuvo –watanuki…- lo nombro, abriendo sus rubíes ojos, lentamente.

El joven, sorprendido, se animo a hablar -yuuko-san, perdóname, te desperté?- se disculpo, volviéndose hacia ella.

-no…ya me estaba despertando- .La ojirubi se reincorporo un poco, pero al moverse, dejo un poco al descubierto sus pechos.

Watanuki comenzaba a incomodarse demasiado, debía salir de ahí de inmediato.

–v-voy a hacerte algo de comer…- modulo, con los nervios en aumento.

Se disponía a irse pero aquel agarre lo detuvo de nuevo -espera!- .Yuuko le tiro del brazo con tanta fuerza que watanuki perdió el equilibrio y cayo encima de ella.

El joven se quedo petrificado, sus brazos se encontraban a los costados del cuello de la bruja, y una de sus rodillas estaba casi rozando la entrepierna de esta.

No sabia que hacer, no podía moverse, sus rostros estaban tan cerca, sin embargo la bruja no había cambiado su seria expresión, lo observaba penetrantemente.

Finalmente watanuki reacciono e hizo ademán a levantarse, pero yuuko poso su mano en su rostro, reteniendolo.

–lo…lo siento, perdí el equilibrio…-trato de explicarse el joven, riendo nerviosamente.

–watanuki, por que? Por que pones tanto empeño en protegerme?- hablo tristemente, acariciandolo.

El ojiazul se quedo en silencio, mirándola. Sentía su corazón atravesando su garganta…este era el momento, debía decírselo.

-ya te lo dije una vez no? Tu eres la persona mas importante para mi-

Yuuko alzo la otra mano y la coloco también en el rostro del joven –eso lo se, pero necesito saber otra cosa…- dijo, acercando el rostro de watanuki al suyo.

Sus labios estaban a milímetros de rozarse…ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro.

-me amas?- soltó de la mismísima nada.

Watanuki abrió sus ojos de par en par, sin embargo, luego su mirada se torno seria y decidida.

Le regalo una honesta sonrisa y respondió –si, te amo…yuuko-san…-.

El corazón de la bruja se lleno de felicidad y una sonrisa verdadera alumbro su rostro.

Watanuki al verla…la contemplo, nunca había presenciado aquella sonrisa, una felicidad empezó a florecer en su alma, al entender que solo el podía provocar tal alegría en aquella mujer.

-yuuko-san…- la nombro, comenzando a cortar la distancia entre sus labios -soy feliz- culmino su llamado, para luego unir sus labios finalmente.

Se perdió en aquel beso, al igual que ella. Sabia tan bien, tan dulce, el joven creyó morir ahí mismo. Fue corto y tierno a simple vista, pero para ellos fue mas que solo un beso, fue un comienzo. Ambos se dieron cuenta en ese preciso momento, que lo que sentían era verdadero.

El joven se reincorporo un poco y volvió su mirada a la ojirubi. Esta poso sus manos en su espalda, atrayéndolo hacia ella y lo abrazo protectoramente.

–yuuko-san…me amas?- pregunto watanuki, dentro del abrazo.

La bruja beso su cabeza tiernamente –niño tonto…aún no sabes la respuesta?-.

Yuuko llevo a watanuki hasta su pecho, el ojiazul no podía resistir estar en esa posición, necesito de mucho autocontrol…hasta que escucho el corazón de yuuko, este latía rápido, emocionado, sincero, al igual que el de él.

–lo escuchaste? Ves…sentimos lo mismo-. El joven se volvió para observar sus ojos…la bruja le sonrió, mientras acariciaba su rostro –yo también te amo, watanuki.- dejo en libertad sus sentimientos.

* * *

ame escribir este cap (L creo q va a tener un capitulo mas porque sino ya se haría muy largo, y no se si quedaría bien, así que bueno, disfruten este, y nos vemos en el prox y ultimo cap ^^

ah! gracias x los reviews (:


	3. Juntos

Juntos

-parece que has revelado tu verdadero deseo- .Hablo una voz misteriosa.

–…¿quién esta ahí?- .Por la oscuridad de la noche, el joven no era capaz de ver la figura que estaba parada detrás de el…parecía un hombre, con una vestimenta bastante extraña. –Kimihiro watanuki , eres feliz ahora?- pregunto la voz.

El ojiazul no entendía que sucedía, pero decidió contestar con el corazón –si, muy feliz-.…

-puedo saber a que se debe?- inquirió el hombre.

Watanuki sonrío -es solo que…creo que he podido salvar a la mujer que amo, de un…abismo eterno- finalizo su respuesta.

En aquel lugar oscuro, se escucho como si aquel hombre riera –ya veo, eso me hace muy feliz- contesto.

–como sabe mi nombre?- lo cuestiono.

-todos saben tu nombre, eso ya deberías saberlo watanuki-.

El joven sonrió al escucharlo -ya veo…entonces…usted es un espíritu verdad? Aun asi…su presencia se me hace muy conocida y cercana- concluyo, dudoso.

-si…yo ya no existo ni en este…ni en el otro mundo…pero podría decirse que soy un buen amigo tuyo ahora, y solo te pido que continúes dándole vida a la mariposa que tanto ame-.

Watanuki se sobresalto al escuchar aquello *mariposa…no se referirá a…*

-dígame…quien es usted?-

De repente, la luz de la luna ilumino aquella oscuridad. El ojiazul pudo ver la figura de aquel hombre, tenia el cabello largo, y unos profundos ojos azules, su mirada era muy amable…como la de el.

–puedes llamarme Clow, solo quería asegurarme de que ella se encontrara bien, pero ahora me asegure…se que esta en buenas manos- le dijo sonriendo.

Ante esta sonrisa el joven se ruborizo, de alguna forma, la esencia de aquel hombre era igual a la de yuuko.

Watanuki se reincorporo y hablo –no se preocupe, la protegeré y amare ante todo, he nacido con ese proposito…no…quiero decir…es mi destino.- respondió, con una honesta sonrisa.

El hombre le correspondió con otra sonrisa y desapareció.

Watanuki despertó sobresaltado *eh? un sueño?* pensó, llevándose la mano a su frente.

-watanuki, estas bien?- .Una mirada preocupada apareció delante de él.

–yuuko-san…- logro deletrear apenas, antes de darse cuenta de que la ojirubi se encontraba a su lado. Se sonrojo por tal comprometida situación. –que..que sucedió?- inquirió el joven, confundido.

Yuuko lo miro con extrañeza, para luego entrar a reírse –baka, no te acuerdas que te quedaste dormido aquí?- le dijo sonriente.

–l-lo siento, yo…- .Trato de evitar la mirada de la bruja, pero esta rápidamente tomo su barbilla y lo beso.

Watanuki se sorprendió ante su reaccion, sin embargo, no pudo evitar corresponder aquel delicioso beso.

Cuando ambos se separaron, la ojirubi hablo – lo viste?-…

-a quien?-…

-a Clow- contesto yuuko.

El joven trago fuertemente saliva, al darse cuenta que la ojirubi se mostraba preocupada.

–asi que…lo conoces? ¿quien era esa persona? parece que realmente te tiene aprecio yuuko-san- respondió, con un dejo de lamento.

La bruja lo observo nostalgicamente, esa mirada preocupo un poco a watanuki

–dime, que fue ese hombre para ti?- pregunto con intriga y celos,

Lla ojirubi se sentó en la cama y lo contemplo unos segundos –podría decirse…que fue mi primer amor…quizás…pero no supe corresponderle bien, y lo deje muy preocupado, por si no lo notaste- le dijo, posando su mirada en la nada.

Watanuki solo se quedo en silencio, admirándola, hasta que decidió hablar –si apareció en mis sueños…significa que…esta muerto verdad? – hablo, dudando un poco.

–si, ya no se encuentra en este mundo, y por alguna razón, tampoco he podido verlo en mis sueños…pero si tu lo viste, significa que el se encuentra bien, eso me deja mas tranquila- le dijo sonriendo.

El joven desvió la mirada, se encontraba molesto, no sabia bien porque, pero lo estaba *celos…* penso, sonriendo para si mismo. *celos de alguien que ya no se encuentra aquí?, soy realmente cruel* la bruja noto el cambio repentino de watanuki, y lo atrajo hacia ella para abrazarlo

–watanuki…podría ser que…estés celosito?- inquirió, con ese tono de picardía que tanto destacaba en ella.

–cla..claro que no!- contesto dentro del abrazo, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de ella.

–watanuki esta celoooso, watanuki esta celoooso- bromeo la bruja riéndose.

–que no lo estoy!- se resistió el joven, poniéndose cara a cara con la ojirubi.

–no lo estas? eso me entristece- bromeo nuevamente, fingiendo un lloriqueo.

–deja de molestarme ya!- .El ojiazul se puso de pie, determinado a salir de la habitación. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, sintio como unos brazos lo rodeaban por detrás.

–watanuki, sabes que solo a ti quiero, nunca dudes de eso, ya que si lo dudas, yo…posiblemente desapareceré- le dijo, tristemente.

El joven abrió sus ojos de par en par al escucharla *desaparecerás…no, no podría tolerarlo de nuevo!* pensó, desesperado, para luego darse la vuelta y abrazarla con fuerza, sin poder evitar que pequeñas lagrimas emanaran de sus ojos.

–por que…desaparecerías?-…

Yuuko sonrio melancólicamente -porque…solo gracias a tu deseo sigo aquí,…si tu dejaras de amarme, ya no tendría motivos para permanecer en este lugar, aun sigo cumpliendo tu deseo sabes?- le contesto acariciando su rostro.

El joven se separo un poco *solo por mi deseo…?*

-yuuko-san! Solo porque…yo te deseo es que tu me correspondes? solo soy parte de tu trabajo?- le dijo, casi gritándole.

Yuuko adopto una seria mirada al escuchar tal cosa y se la dirigió al joven –como puedes decir eso, acaso no sabes…que el único deseo que realmente disfruto cumplir es el tuyo? Aunque no hubieras deseado que yo me quede contigo, mis sentimientos por ti no cambiarían! Si yo no te hubiera conocido, si no hubieras entrado en mi vida, no podría haber seguido viviendo…mi destino era conocerte, siempre lo fue, siempre estuve cuidando de ti, no porque me lo encargaran…sino porque sabia desde el principio…que terminaría enamorándome de ti…aunque tuviera que desaparecer…yo seguiría amándote- respondio, un poco indignada ante la desconfianza de su amado.

Watanuki no sabia que decir, estaba consternado ante tales palabras.

–no te lo dije antes?- continuo yuuko -Nuestro encuentro no fue una coincidencia, porque las coincidencias…

-no existen- dijeron al unisolo.

La ojirubi le sonrió –por eso, no dudes de mi, el echo de que te ame…no tiene nada que ver con tu deseo, es algo, que creo mi corazón por si mismo-…

- yuuko-san…-.

–yuuko esta bien, no hace falta tanto respeto watanuki.- …

El joven sonrio ante su muestra de cariño -entonces,…quiero que me llames por mi primer nombre también- le dijo, sonrojado.

La bruja asintió felizmente –de acuerdo, kimihiro.-

El corazón del joven empezó a latir con fuerza cuando escucho su nombre emanar de los labios de esa hermosa mujer.

La abrazo nuevamente, con todo el amor que le tenia –yuuko, te amo, siempre te amare, tu tampoco dudes de mi, nunca mas te dejare sola…nunca-.

*aquellas palabras…he deseado tanto escucharlas* penso, mientras pequeñas lagrimas caian por su rostro.

Watanuki sonrió aún mas al verla, al fin yuuko…podría convertirse en una mujer ordinaria, aquellas lagrimas eran la prueba.

–ya no tienes que reprimir nada yuuko, de ahora en mas, puedes ser como quieras ser y lo que quieras ser…yo me encargaré…de cumplirte ese deseo- .Al decir aquello, el joven tomo suavemente su rostro y la beso.

La ojirubi lo correspondió con gusto, para luego entreabrir sus labios y dejarle el paso libre a watanuki, que profundizo el beso.

Ambos fueron cayendo lentamente sobre la cama. Se besaban de forma apasionada, como si quisieran recordar ese momento para siempre.

Watanuki soltó los labios de yuuko, y descendió hacia el cuello de esta, besándolo y mordisqueándolo tiernamente, este acto provoco que la bruja soltara un pequeño gemido.

El joven se sorprendió al oírla, estaba por ver una faceta de aquella mujer…que nunca presencio.

El ojiazul continuo descendiendo entre besos y caricias, mientras la ojirubi acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza. El joven comenzó a quitarle aquel hermoso kimono en forma de mariposa que llevaba, dejando al descubierto todo su cuerpo…quedo paralizado al contemplar aquel manjar que observaba…tanta perfección lo puso nervioso,

Yuuko, que se encontraba debajo de el, se dio cuenta de los nervios de su watanuki –que sucede kimihiro? Nos pusimos nerviosos?- le leyo la mente, entre risas y adoptando esa voz sexy que tanto posee.

El joven al esuchar esa sensual tonada, se petrifico. –cla-claro que no…solo te quería admirar bien…eres realmente hermosa yuuko- le dijo, volviendo a la realidad y acercándose a sus labios nuevamente.

La bruja se sonrojo ante ese comentario. Watanuki volvió a descender…en un camino de besos, hasta que se topo con los pechos de yuuko. Los observo embobado y comenzó a besarlos y succionarlos suavemente, mientras acariciaba la espalda de aquella hermosa mujer, logrando sacar mas gemidos de esta.

Siguió bajando, acariciando su entrepierna y besándola, pero al llegar al punto culminante de la bruja, se detuvo. Esta se dio cuenta de aquella reacción –que..sucede?- hablo, con la respiración entrecortada.

El joven la miro nervioso y sonrojado. Tomo aire y pregunto. –puedo?-

Entre risas y nervios, yuuko poso su mano en la cabeza del joven y lo llevo hacia aquel lugar, watanuki tomo como un "si" aquel gesto y se adentro en aquella cavidad que poseía un aroma embriagante, empezó a lamer suavemente su punto más sensible, mientras acariciaba su entrepierna , yuuko empezó a gemir cada vez más fuerte, haciendo que watanuki se excitara aun más.

El joven decidió animarse y poso un dedo dentro de ella. Se sorprendió al notar la humedad de la ojirubi, y coloco su otro dedo. Comenzó a hacer movimientos consecutivos mientras seguía degustando el delicioso néctar que emanaba de la joven…esta gemía desesperadamente, y eso provocaba que watanuki aumente el ritmo.

-aah! Kimihiro…ah!- gemia entrecortadamente, mientras se llevaba un dedo a sus labios y lo mordia para evitar el aumento de sus gritos.

Cuando este pensó que yuuko culminaría, esta lo detuvo – espera…terminemos juntos…-le dijo casi en una suplica, sonriendo, mientras se levantaba un poco y desposaba de sus ropas a watanuki.

Yuuko se sorprendió al observar la excitación de este, y sonrió de forma picara. El joven al notar su reaccion, se sonrojo. –yuuko…- La ojirubi lo interrumpio, posando un dedo sobre los labios de watanuki, limpiando la comisura de estos, que aun poseían su propio néctar, para luego besarlos.

Volvieron a caer sobre la cama…una ultima mirada, un último gesto. Watanuki tomo la cintura de yuuko y se adentro en ella, logrando que la bruja comenzara a gemir mucho más fuerte que antes.

Empezo a mecerse sobre ella acompasadamente. El joven aumentaba el ritmo cada vez mas, aquellos cuerpos húmedos se entrelazaban entre si.

Yuuko abrazaba fuertemente a watanuki para no perder el control, y el joven la besaba desesperadamente ante aquel acto de amor.

-yu…yuuko!-…

-kimihiro…ahh!…no te detengas…!- hablaban desesperados ante aquella fusión.

Ambos sintieron que iban a culminar, y así sucedió, con una ultima embestida, llegaron al cielo de forma armoniosa.

Watanuki cayo exhausto al pecho desnudo de yuuko, y esta lo abrazo dulcemente, acariciando su húmeda espalda.

Se encontraban tan felices que no podían evitar sonreír al instante de verse. –kimihiro…te quedarías a mi lado por siempre? - le dijo una sonriente yuuko, tratando de recuperar su respiración.

–claro que si, siempre…siempre estaremos juntos, hasta el fin de nuestros días…he incluso, cuando estos terminen…me encargare de seguirte…como siempre lo he hecho,-.

Yuuko le sonrio complacida, y lo beso con todo el amor que le tenia, para luego…caer ambos en un profundo sueño.

Watanuki despertó confundido y avergonzado al mismo tiempo, pero claramente feliz, feliz porque al fin poseía lo que tanto había deseado.

Miro hacia su costado, y se preocupo al notar que yuuko no se encontraba alli

*no…no puede ser* .Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al instante. Se levanto precipitadamente con intención de buscarla, cuando una voz opaco sus temores.

–kimihiro, que sucede? Por que estas llorando?- pregunto una preocupada mujer de ojos rubíes, que tenia en sus manos una bandeja, con algo…comestible? Realmente no lo parecía.

–yuuko!- watanuki corrio hacia ella, para luego abrazarla desesperadamente, quedandose llorando en su regazo.

–pensé…que te habías ido de nuevo-. La ojirubi le sonrió, mientras acariciaba su cabeza, quitándole esos miedos al joven.

–baka…jamás me iré de tu lado, lo prometo.-

El joven le sonrió agradecido, y poso su miraba en la bandeja -Lo hiciste tu?- pregunto, sorprendido

–ajam! quería darte una sorpresa, para que sepas que puedo cocinar- respondio, sin borrar su sonrisa.

*no tiene muy buena pinta…pero bueno, seguro es delicioso si lo hizo yuuko-san* pensó watanuki, con esperanza.

–desayunemos juntos! pero primero…no crees que deberías vestirte?- le dijo yuuko, mirandolo picadamente y señalando la entrepierna de este.

El ojiazul se miro al instante, al notar su desnudes –aahh!- grito para si, tapándose inmediatamente donde le había señalado la bruja.

–ara, por que tanta vergüenza? Ayer parecias taaaan desinhibido- continuo, retomando su sensual tono de voz.

–no..no digas eso por favor!- contesto el joven, ruborizado hasta las orejas, mientras se vestía.

Yuuko, aun riendose, se sentó sobre la cama, y le hizo un aventón para que se sentara junto a ella

–vamos, pruébalo, lo hice con mucho amor- comento felizmente.

Watanuki asintió y probó un bocado.

–y? que tal esta?- .La cara de este se torno pálida al instante –horrible- contesto decepcionado.

–pero que malo eeeres! y yo que lo hice con tanto amor! No sabes apreciar la comida!-…

-ah no? Acaso lo probaste? Pruébalo!-…

-claro que si lo probé- lo desafió la bruja, metiéndose un bocado en la boca. Su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato, mientras escupía la comida.

–de acuerdo…no lo probé- comento con el rostro igual de pálido que el del joven.

Watanuki rio al verla –mejor déjame la cocina a mi- trato de consolarla.

–si…mejor- acepto yuuko -de todos modos, amo como cocinas- agregó, sabiendo que le tomo horas cocinar, y no le gusto demasiado aquel trabajito.

–por cierto…- se detuvo un segundo la ojirubi, desviando su mirada hacia las afueras de su habitacion -parece que tenemos clientes-.

-lo atiendes tu o yo?- inquirió el joven, reincorporandose.

–tu! Yo me voy a beber sake con mokona!- respondio emocionada la bruja.

–hay cosas que nunca cambian eh?- comento watanuki, riéndose –bueno, a trabajar-.

Ambos salieron del cuarto, el joven se dirigía a ver a su cliente, pero antes de poder encontrarse con el, yuuko lo detuvo.

–kimihiro…-…

Watanuki se volteo, manteniendo su sonrisa -si?-…

Yuuko se acerco lentamente a el y tomo su rostro –suerte- hablo finalmente, para luego besarlo.

Al separarse, ambos se sonrieron, y el ojiazul asintió.

Mientras este caminaba hacia su encuentro con el cliente, lo único que podía pensar era en los futuros momentos que viviría con su amada…por mas de que tengan muchas diferencias…ambos se amaban, eso se sabia con solo mirarlos.

Un nuevo futuro le asechaba a Watanuki, aunque tuviera dificultades…con ella, podría soportarlo todo, si…solo por ella.

** FIN**

* * *

yyy q tal quedo¿ (: no pense en hacer tan largo el ultimo capitulo, pero mis manos no paraban de escribir xD asi q bueno, espero opiniones ^^

gracias x leer!


End file.
